


Unintentional Secrets

by shockandlock



Series: Flames to Candles: MarcoAce Week 2015 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, M/M, Partial Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco didn't mean to keep this a secret from his family, but that's just how things worked out. Of course they find out in the worst way possible. For MarcoAce Week Day 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So final day! This is actually an unofficial sequel to a oneshot I wrote for a friend. It's not published here, but it's on my FF called "Unfair". You don't have to read that one to get this one though.

Marco was guilty, but it was hard to admit it. It's not like he tried to hide the fact from his family, and usually, secrets were very hard to keep with all of them, but for some reason this secret (along with a second one that went with it) were easily kept under wraps. Admittedly, Marco felt as if keeping the second secret were more important than keeping the first, but finding out about one would unravel the other.

He really had to tell them sometime that he was, in fact, bisexual. That would save him the trouble when they also inevitably found out that he had a boyfriend.

Speaking of said boyfriend… "What are you thinking about, Marco?" Ace asked, leaning against his shoulder. The weight on Marco's arm was welcome, as he rather liked cuddling with Ace, even when it was a nice summer day out.

It would be nice to do it in the comfort of air conditioning too, and while Ace's house was an option, Ace had been asking to go over to Marco's ever since after they entered a full month of their relationship. It had been three and a half months. Marco wanted to make that a reality too. It would be amazing to finally show Ace his home: they would be furthering their relationship, and when they got to the bedroom they could-

Well, he would have to lay those thoughts aside for now in favor of more important things.

"Hello? Earth to Marco!"

On the other hand, he didn't want to worry Ace. "It's not much," Marco denied, leaning against Ace back.

"Marco…" Ace drew out his name, poking his arm playfully. "I'm your boyfriend, so I know that it's probably something much if you say that."

Marco was unable to contain a small smile at this. He was glad that Ace knew him so well.

And in a sudden urge of impulsiveness, he decided that he wanted to make Ace feel happy today too. "I want you to see my house, yoi," he blurted out. He swore in that moment that his brain and mouth disconnected, but it was also too late to go back on his word.

Ace's eyes absolutely lit up at Marco's offer. "Really?" he gasped in excitement. "You always said we couldn't go before though."

It was true that Marco always made excuses in the past, mostly so he could avoid the issue of revealing his sexuality and his boyfriend to his family, even if they were accepting of pretty much everything. They would still freak out.

He had to say something though. "Yeah," Marco laughed, trying to hide the nervousness. "It's just been pretty crowded in the past with all my siblings, but today might be good." More like he was hoping that everyone was busy today.

Ace pouted for a second, and Marco panicked. Had he said something wrong? "Aw," Ace sighed. "I thought it would be cool to meet your family." Before Marco could make an excuse on this as well, Ace just shrugged and grinned. "Oh well. Next time, but we can still go now right?"

Ace was just too adorable to refuse, so Marco couldn't stop himself from saying, "Of course, yoi."

All he had to do was ignore the sinking feeling of dread in his stomach.

* * *

Marco wasn't surprised when Ace gasped upon arriving at his house. His family did have a lot of members after all. They had discussed it before, but Marco never told him exactly what his house was like. He wondered what Ace would say about his family's mansion of a house.

"You never told me your family was rich," Ace said flatly.

Marco shrugged. "I never thought it was important," he replied nonchalantly. Pops' status and wealth had never been something that Marco talked about often. He always heard about it from other people, so going to a school where he could keep it a secret was refreshing. It's also why his brothers attended different schools around the city: it attracted less attention. He was glad that he ended up where he was now though because he met Ace.

Thankfully, Ace nodded and smiled. "You're right, Marco," he agreed. "I like you for you."

Those words warmed Marco's heart and reminded him of how wonderful Ace was. "Shall we go inside?" he offered. Ace practically leaped out of the car in eagerness. Marco chuckled and followed behind.

Ace was bouncing on his heels as Marco opened the door, but Marco himself was nervous. There were no cars in the driveway, but there was still a possibility that his family was still at home. All he could do was take a deep breath and open the door. It may have seemed that he was making a dramatic reveal, he was really preparing himself for one of his siblings, namely Haruta, to tackle him upon opening the door. Cautiously, Marco pushed the door open. "Hello?" he called.

No answer.

Hiding his relief, he opened the door further, inviting Ace inside. "Welcome, yoi," he said. His voice echoed throughout the entry hall. "What do you think?"

Marco knew he didn't really need to ask judging by the look of awe in Ace's eyes. "Wow, Marco," Ace breathed. "This is super cool! How are you going to show it all to me?" There was curiosity shining in Ace's eyes, which was only natural since he was the adventurous type.

"Well," Marco started, "Is there any place in particular you would like to see first, yoi?"

"Hmmm…" Ace hummed thoughtfully, glancing around the entrance hall. "Now that you mention it, your room, maybe?"

When he looked back at Marco, he was grinning slyly, and Marco knew what was on his mind. The offer was  _very_ tempting. Fair enough (they were teenagers, and inevitably they would get horny sometimes). Marco couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. He stepped close to Ace. "As you wish," he whispered huskily into Ace's ear.

In an instant, Marco was dragging Ace up the staircase to his room. They shut the door behind them quickly, Marco pinning Ace up against the door with a kiss. Their shirts were removed when they broke away briefly and threw them on the floor, and Ace took this chance to take a brief glace around the room. The desk was perfectly straightened and the bed was neatly made. The floor was clean too with the exception of-

"You're floor isn't so clean now," Ace giggled, gesturing to their discarded clothing.

"Well that's your fault for being so tempting, yoi," Marco shot back playfully. "I'll just have to make you clean it up later."

"Oh? Are you thinking something naughty?" Ace asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just come here."

Suddenly, they were engaged in another kiss, and Marco pulled Ace backward so they collapsed on the queen-sized bed. This made is so that Ace was settled in Marco's lap. He smirked, breaking their kiss again. "You  _are_  thinking something naughty."

"Like you weren't, yoi," Marco growled, forcefully pulling Ace back down by gripping his hair. Another low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as Ace grinded down on him teasingly. Marco took note of this position, as they both seemed to like it.

He moved his hands down from Ace's hair, so that they were trailing along the edge of his shorts. Marco stopped the teasing though, choosing to plunge his hands into Ace's shorts and past his boxers to grip at his ass.

Ace moaned against Marco's lips, rolling his hips again in an attempt to catch Marco off guard, and it worked since Marco took his hands out of Ace's shorts to open them. He changed their position swiftly so that he was above. The boxers, an interesting shade of orange, were the only thing in his way now, but before he could remove them, Ace let out a needy whine.

"You should at least take off your pants too," he panted.

"Then why don't you do it, yoi?" Marco suggested, guiding Ace's hands towards his zipper. He let Ace do this as he lowered his head to Ace's neck. The sounds escaping Ace's mouth were wonderful, and Marco couldn't help relishing in them as he snaked a hand back into Ace's boxers. "You sound wonderful," he commented.

"Perv," Ace muttered breathily as he tugged at Marco's jeans. Marco bit down on Ace's collarbone in retaliation, eliciting a suppressed moan. He would have to work harder than this if he really wanted to hear Ace's pleasure, he noted.

Just when he was about move further, to pull Ace's boxers down and progress their activity, someone opened the door. Marco could've worn that his heart froze.

"Yo, man. Can I borrow your…" Judging from the voice, it was Thatch who barged into his room only to lose his train of thought.

Marco, feeling the dread in his stomach, turned around slowly. He could only imagine what his own expression was like, but Thatch was wide-eyed and his mouth was gaping. Making a silent apology to Ace, Marco opened his mouth to explain, but Thatch beat him to the punch.

"What the…  _shit?_ "

"I can explain, yoi!" Marco blurted out.

"N-no! It's fine!" Thatch stammered. His face was red now, and he was backing out the door. "Just- maybe later? Yeah, later. Sorry for disturbing!"

Marco felt terribly guilty when Thatch fled, as one should feel when their younger brother catches them about to have sex. He pulled away from Ace and put his face in his hands. "Looks like my family was home after all," he groaned.

Ace must have been mortified at the situation too, but he was quiet as he rubbed Marco's back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Marco," he said comfortingly. "We'll face this together."

* * *

Later, Ace and Marco finally emerged from the room, though they were forced to because Marco received a text from Thatch telling him that everyone was waiting for him. Sometimes Marco felt that Thatch couldn't shut his big mouth, but it was probably better this way. He had to face everyone eventually, right? It had been much too long for him to keep it in the dark any longer.

There was the sound of idle chatter coming from living room. They must've been waiting for Marco to come down. He wasn't sure what they would say about the situation, even though he knew they were accepting. Ace squeezed his hand and brought his attention to him. He smiled, bringing confidence back to Marco's heart. Marco smiled back, and finally ready to talk, he entered the living room with Ace in tow.

His siblings and father fell silent once he revealed themselves. The atmosphere was tense, which was probably due to everyone just staring at Marco (even Thatch, who had caught them earlier wasn't speaking). Marco wasn't sure if he should talk first, but thankfully someone beat him to the punch.

"Holy fucking shit," Haruta gasped. "I thought Thatch was joking."

"You idiot," Izo hissed. "If he was kidding, he wouldn't told us!"

At this, the room finally burst into exclamations of surprise like Marco had been expecting. He quickly glanced over at Thatch who mouthed another 'I'm sorry.'

Suddenly, Pops cleared his throat, and the family quieted down once again. ""Now, son," he said, "I'm sure you have much to say, but why don't you start by introducing us."

"Alright, Pops," Marco accepted. He tugged Ace forward a bit. "Ace, this is my family. Everyone, meet my boyfriend Ace."

Ace didn't seem fazed by the situation at all, for he was grinning wide as he answered, "Yo! Nice to meet you all!"

Most of Marco's siblings just waved, though Haruta greeted him rather enthusiastically and Izo was much more formal.

"We always thought you liked girls," Jozu grunted, shifting in his seat. He didn't seem angry though, but Marco still couldn't blame that train of thought since he had dated a few girls in the past.

"Well, Jozu dear," Izo interjected, examining his fingernails, "much like a swing set, our dear Marco goes both ways."

Marco glared at him as Haruta giggled loudly.

"Though really," Izo continued, "you could have told us. I'm pretty sure poor Thatch is scarred from what he walked into."

"I am  _not_ scarred!" Thatch protested, but he dropped his voice to a mumble. "It was just really weird, that's all." Marco was expecting him to be making all the jokes (though good-mannered of course), but it's not like he was going to be at one-hundred percent after seeing his older brother like that.

Even still, Pop's laugh interrupted their banter and rang through the room. "Now if that's all out of the way, would you like to stay for dinner, Ace?" he offered. "I'm sure my son will appreciate it."

Ace seemed to perk up at the mention of dinner, and Marco couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his mouth at that. "Dinner? Sure!" Ace cheered.

He let go of Marco's hand and began following Pops, who was heading to the dining room, and as that happened, either he or Marco was swamped by the rest of the family, who had too many questions to count. Marco still smiled though. Everything had gone rather smoothly (though he would have preferred not to get caught in such a compromising position).

As he looked upon Ace's own smile, he couldn't help but already feel that Ace belonged with them.


End file.
